Our Love
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: **REVISED** Dark wishes he had Riku. Daisuke wishes he had Risa. But what happens when they realize neither of them matter? Dasuke x Dark. Rated M for safety.


**A/N: **Revised this one. I had a shit load of spelling mistakes. O_o Jeeze…alright enjoy! :)

_**What you have, I don't.**_

_**(Dark's POV)**_

Dark couldn't shake it. The words had been poking at him all day, throughout the morning as he teased Daisuke with a little less vigor; while helping the red-head during a test he had forgotten to study for (Dark was surprisingly good with geometry); during dinner as he listened as Daisuke told him about the rest of his day and plans for tomorrow; as his tamer readied himself for bed, snuggling down under the covers and wishing the kaitou sweet dreams.

_"What do I think of Dark? I absolutely hate him! He's a pervert and a peeping tom! There is no way in the world I'd ever think of him as anything else!"_

The older male winced slightly at the memory as he settled down in the back of Dai's mind; that had hurt and hurt a lot. Dark still loved Riku. Plain and simple. But the girl harbored no such feelings towards him. In fact, the girl didn't even think of him good at all! In her eyes all Dark was...bad. Bad, bad, bad...

_'Damn...this really pisses me off...' _he said, careful to shield his thoughts and voice from the sleeping boy; he didn't want to bother him with his problems. _'I have no clue as to what I need to do to get Riku to love me...but then again, she'll never love me. None of my loves in the past have either, so why should Riku now...?'_ He then laughed bitterly. _'After all, it is fate...and nobody can change fate...' _He trailed off, and then sighed, trying to settle down. Unfortunately sleep would not visit him. Not tonight.

The next morning, Daisuke awoke, stretching and yawning, before giving a cheery yet sleepy good morning to Dark. The thief returned it with a grunt, closing his eyes. The poor boy was extremely tired.

"Didn't you sleep at all last night, Dark?" Daisuke asked, worry and concern laced into his voice. Dark shook his head.

_'I didn't get any...' _his sentence was interrupted by a large yawn. _'...sleep at _all

Daisuke furrowed his brow. "What kept you up? It wasn't me was it?" he asked, a tad embarrassed and ashamed. He really hoped he wasn't the cause of Dark's lack of sleep.

It took him a moment, but then he replied, _'It...it wasn't you. I had way too much on my mind last night...but I'm fine, stop worrying about me.' _Daisuke nodded, and smiled.

"If you're sure. But I'll let you get some sleep, alright?" he said gently, the smile still present. "Please sleep well and have pleasant dreams, Dark." Just hearing Daisuke say that made him quite relived and relaxed for some unknown reason, as he lay down in a very comfortable spot. Sleep overtook him quickly; he vaguely heard Daisuke murmur something before he slipped into a deep slumber.

_"D-Daisuke..."_

Dark stirred from his sleep.

_"...um, what is it Harada-san?"_

Sitting upright, he blinked his eyes open, feeling very energized and quite awake. However, the feeling of a good night's rest was overlooked as two voices met his ears.

"Um, Daisuke...I need to tell you something..."

The first voice was unmistakable; it was Riku. Dark scowled slightly. He didn't want to hear what she was saying...

"Is something wrong, Harada-san?"

The second voice was Daisuke's. He sounded worried...but what was he doing with Riku? Then, realization struck him.

_'Oh yeah, today is Saturday; yesterday at dinner Daisuke told me about how he was going to spend the day with the Harada twins. I suppose Riku pulled him aside...'_

"This is really hard for me to say, Niwa. So please listen..." she said, her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose a bright red color. "For...the longest time, I've watched you. You've...I've never, for as long as I can remember knowing you, I've never looked at you and saw a friend..." Daisuke listened intently, silently coaxing her to go on. Dark however, did not want to hear another word. He knew what was coming, and he tried to pry himself away from listening; he wanted to shield himself from the voices and just slip back into sleep. But he couldn't. So he sat, listening just as intently as Daisuke.

_'Riku...' Dark thought._

"No matter how many times I tried to shake the feeling..."

_'Riku...'_

"...no matter how many times I told myself it couldn't happen..."

_'Riku...!'_

"...that it couldn't be..."

_'Riku...Riku...Riku...!'_

"...it is." She looked into Daisuke's eyes, tears gathering from just the sheer terror of trying to tell the boy. "I love you Daisuke. Not only do I love you, but I'm _in_ love with you...I have for the longest time..."

_'RIKUUUUUU!'_

Daisuke stood there, shocked, when a faint voice came from the back of his mind. It was Dark...

"Riku...I didn't know you...felt that way. I...I don't know...please...give me some time to...think it out." he said quietly, choosing his words as carefully as he could. The tears spilled over her cheeks now, leaving dazzling wet trails. Daisuke approached her, arms outspread to hug her gently, but she pushed away, turning from him and bolting off in the other direction. The young tamer stood there, arms still outstretched, but he soon enough let them drop back to his sides as he turned to go home.

Back at the house, Daisuke came in and ate dinner quietly, as Emiko told him of a warning note she had sent. It was a gold ring of some sort; nobody in the Niwa family knew what sort of magical properties it had. Thus, Emiko warned Daisuke and Dark to be quite careful; anything might happen.

_**What I have, you don't...**_

_**(Dai's POV)**_

.::At The Museum::.

Daisuke snuck into the back of the museum perfectly unnoticed. Stupid police. Climbing up the side to a door that was unguarded, he let himself in and hid around a corner. Withdrawing a picture, he held it to his chest first, asking aloud, "Dark, are you ready?" At first he got no response but soon enough the voice was present in his head.

_'Yeah, Daisuke. Let's go.' _he murmured; ever since this afternoon the thief had been quiet. That was very unlike Dark and Daisuke had a pretty good idea as to why he was acting so weird. But he didn't pester him about it.

"Alright. Here we go..." Taking the picture away from his chest, he looked down at it; it was a picture of Risa and Riku together. This was a fairly new one, consisting of both the twins posing together. Both of them were in bathing suits. Eyeing the younger twin, his cheeks flared up as he closed his eyes.

"Hm...good to be out again..." the kaitou said quietly as he made his way silently towards the room where the ring was being guarded. Daisuke settled down, looking ahead of Dark as he saw what he did.

Knowing the way to the ring, Daisuke gave instructions.

_'Alright...left...right...keep going straight for a bit...turn here...stop.' _Daisuke peered around then pointed out a box; that was for the lasers. Dark quickly made his way over to it, as Daisuke continued to direct the thief. _'Okay...snip the blue and purple wire. Be careful not to get electrocuted, Dark.'_ The thief snorted but said nothing as he snipped said wires. They both heard a quiet 'ffzzt' sound, as Daisuke smiled and Dark smirked; they were free to pass. Making his way towards the ring, he stopped and looked around. Guards were all over the place.

"Heh...too easy..." he murmured. With a snap of his fingers Wiz ran into the crowd of police. Transforming into Dark, he waved at everyone and smirked before bolting off. They all began to yell and direct as the entire room ran after poor Wiz.

_'Thanks Wiz...' _Daisuke said, sweat dropping. _'Okay, grab the ring and let's go. Wiz will come when you call.' _

Dark rolled his eyes. "I knew that, Daisuke." he replied haughtily, grabbing the artifact and disappearing in a flurry of black feathers. As soon as they appeared on the roof, Daisuke made a sound of slight embarrassment, as his face heated slightly. "What's with you? Blushing? Don't tell me you're thinking of Risa! And in such a dirty way...!"

_'N-no! No way! I could never think of Risa...!' _He stopped, covering his mouth while mumbling the rest. _'...like that...' _His eyes saddened as they closed half-way. _'For some reason I never think of her like that. I've never thought that once...' _He admitted this quietly, and Dark knew he wasn't lying. Seeing the boy's thoughts was easy but there was always that something that he seemed to hide from the thief. And he didn't like that.

"..." Dark said nothing as he called Wiz, spreading his wings to fly off. What Daisuke said had left him something to think about.

_'I-I need to think...later.' _Daisuke said quite suddenly. The kaitou had no time to protest, before Daisuke shielded himself and his most personal thoughts away. As the younger male settled down, he held a hand to his mouth, face still very flared up, heartbeat fast.

_"What's wrong with me?" _he said, shutting his lids and hiding cinnamon red eyes from view. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to settle himself down._ "Why did I get so excited? It's just Dark..." _An image of the thief came to mind and his face flared up again._ "What the hell? I. Need. To. Stop. Blushing!" _He really did need to; he felt a little bit dizzy from the heat of his cheeks. He blinked a few times; he could faintly hear voices. He guessed his strength was weakening...

"D-Dark-San!"

"Hello, Risa." the thief said smoothly, although he didn't give any kind of smile or smirk. Daisuke paled, breaking the mental wall he had put up, before confronting Dark.

_'Dark! What are you doing at Miss Harada's house?' _he exclaimed, face still red. Dark could feel the heat radiate from his tamer, but he said nothing.

'I've got a little something to take care of...' he told the boy. Dark narrowed his eyes slightly; Daisuke made a slight gasping sound. The red head blinked, then opened his mouth to tell off Dark.

His eyes widened; Dark had silenced him somehow. This wasn't good...

"D-Dark-san...I didn't think you'd drop in.." the brunette said embarrassedly, looking down. "Oh..!" She was in her favorite nightgown; a short gown that was a beautiful lavender color, with white lace trimming the short sleeves and the bottom of the dress. "I'm-I'm not even dressed properly!" Dark snorted at this, approaching her. She stopped, letting her eyes travel up his tall figure slowly, before landing on his face, her cheeks a bright pink.

"Risa, I have to tell you something. I know that for a fact you're in love with me..." She blinked then blushed further, looking away. He continued. "This was really quite obvious; not hard to tell at all. But, there is no way this can work." The girl's eyes widened, as she whipped her head around to look at him.

"S-stop it. You're being mean joking like that, Dark-san!" she said, in complete denial. Daisuke watched the scene unfold before him, helpless to yell at Dark or anything else of the sort.

"But I'm not joking." he said simply; he continued to advance on her, leaning down and taking her chin gently in his fingers, tilting her face until their eyes met. "This won't work. Because you want more from me then I can give you...and I'm in love with someone else..." He leaned down further, eyes half-lidded, "...plain..." he began closing the distance between their faces, "...and..." their lips were almost touching... "...simple." The girl blinked once; he was gone. The warmth of his hands and breath left her skin tingling and almost stinging at the cool night air. But the warmth wasn't gone for long...She put her hands to her face, as she began sobbing quietly, her thumb brushing over something soft. Blinking again, the tears still running down her face, she took the soft something that was tucked behind her ear. She looked at it, for the longest time...then she dropped it and calmly walked inside. The black feather caught on the warm breeze, carrying it off as it dissipated into the night sky.

_**But what we have, we can share...**_

_**(Normal POV)**_

Dark flew quickly, back to the Niwa household, keeping Daisuke from saying anything. The thief had removed the spell he had used on Daisuke, and Daisuke could talk if he really wanted to; Daisuke was just too embarrassed and upset to really say anything at all. If the boy would start to say something, Dark would simply glance back at him, and immediately he would hush up. When Dark landed on the balcony to Daisuke's room, he quietly opened the window, and slipped in. He listened carefully; nobody was up.

"I guess they all went to bed..." Dark said aloud, the door closed. He went and sunk down on Dai's couch, sighing. He was worn down; mentally and physically. He didn't even bother to turn on a light.

_'Dark, please let me change back.' _Daisuke said, a pleading tone in his voice. Dark thought a moment.

"...I want you to tell me something first." he said.

_'What?'_

Dark thought a moment more, then sighed before saying carefully, "Why were you blushing so much...?" The red head blinked, then began to stutter, trying to defend himself.

_'I-I wasn't...I didn't...there was no way...I swear...!' _Dark chuckled, stopping Daisuke in his tracks, making the boy blush further.

"I know you were blushing. I could feel the heat from your face...you kinda made yourself a tad sick with all that blushing you did." He trailed off, then looked to the ground. "Tell me...why? Please Daisuke..."

'I...I...' the boy stuttered, face flaring up. His heart began to race, his cheeks burning. He was...nervous? Quite so. 'I was blushing...so much because-because-I...was thinking of you...' There. He said it. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for the shocked response, then the relentless teasing...

'Why me...?'

"What?" Daisuke blinked; he was no longer in his own mind. He looked around then down at his hands; he was back outside. And Dark...? "Dark?" he asked, afraid of what he would hear. Or more so, what he would _not _hear.

'Why me? Why blush when you think of me...?' he asked; he almost sounded weak.

"Well...I...I think it's because...I love-" He stopped mid-sentence.

'...Daisuke. Daisuke, please say it...I know...but please...say it...' Dark pleaded quietly.

"I...I..." he swallowed thickly, as he closed his eyes. The heat from his cheeks was making him dizzy again; he felt like he might pass out at any moment... "I love you, Dark!" A sudden glow came from inside his inner pocket, as Daisuke's eyes widened. Pulling out the ring, the source of the light, words danced across the surface. The ring lit up almost all of the room, Daisuke squinting slightly; he had been sitting in the dark so the light was extremely bright.

"For conquering your fears..." he read as the words appeared, "...and telling no lie...you will no longer hear...the echoing voice...good-bye..."

A sudden burning rushed through the boy's body, as he dropped the ring; he felt like he was on fire. It hurt so badly...! He couldn't breathe, his heart seemed to stop, blood running cold despite the heat...and then it stopped. He grabbed the cloth over his heart, breathing heavily, as he let his eyes flutter open.

"D-Dark...did you...feel that...?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did...but I think it was worth the pain..." Daisuke nearly jumped out of his skin, as he looked beside him. Eyes widening, he stared at the man seated next to him.

"Dark...Dark, oh-oh my God Dark.." he mumbled, eyes still wide. Dark smiled gently, drawing the boy into his arms.

"Daisuke...please say it again. Please...tell me that you love me..." Daisuke blushed heavily, but he opened his mouth trying to find the words.

"I-I love you Dark..." he stammered, realizing just how true those three words were. "I love you..." He kept repeating this to Dark's ear, giving him a sense that he was the only one that would ever hear that from him...especially like this...

"I love you too Daisuke..." the kaitou said, smiling gently and blushing just ever-so-lightly. "And to be quite honest...I just figured that out..."

"Huh?" was the reply. Smiling down at him, he held the boy closer, afraid if he let go he would slip away forever. Daisuke shyly wrapped his arms around the older male's waist, snuggling his face into his chest. He could hear his heart beat...it was soothing...

"When you told me...about how you never think of Risa like that..." the boy blushed further and Dark continued, "I began to wonder how I really felt about Riku. Yes, she's pretty and kind, stubborn too...but." Daisuke tilted his head to look up, still snuggled against his chest.

"But...?" he coaxed.

"But, she just didn't seem to click..." he said. "I guess I was lying to myself. I thought if I made her accept me, then I'd be happy. I wouldn't have to worry about being left behind again...wouldn't have to worry about being alone..." He took a deep breath then exhaled as he smiled down at the boy. "But now I know I'll never be alone...So thank you Daisuke, thank you..."

Daisuke nodded, his cheeks still very warm. He didn't feel so tired any more. They both sat there, relaxed and happy in the other's presence. Occasionally Dark would sigh happily, as he continued to stroke the boy's hair; Daisuke would shift now and again, then snuggle back into his chest. After another moment, Daisuke shifted to look up at Dark shyly.

"Um, Dark...?' he asked quietly, the thief looking down at him. Dark waited patiently for him to ask what he was desperately trying to ask. "Would you...um...could you...please...um...kiss me...?" Dark blinked a few times, then smirked, as he watched the boy squeeze his eyes shut, face flared. He made a small whimper sound; he didn't know what he was going to do...!

"Alright, Daisuke." The kaitou placed the tips of his fingers underneath his chin, tilting his face upward so their eyes met. Daisuke's eyes snapped open, as they met with a pair of amethyst eyes. They gazed a moment at each other, before Daisuke let cinnamon red irises disappear from view. Dark blinked once, before leaning in further, brushing his lips gently over the boy's; they were warm and soft. So soft...

Daisuke shivered slightly at the feeling of the older male's lips; it was so different and...he enjoyed it. Forgetting his shy nature for just a moment, the auburn-haired boy leaned into the simple kiss, wanting to feel more of the kaitou. Dark was slightly surprised at this action, but he did nothing to stop him; he wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and lower back, desperately trying to deepen the kiss. But he restrained himself from being too harsh; this was Daisuke's first time, and he didn't want to scare him off.

After what seemed to go so quickly, they both pulled away breathing heavily; air was just too important to give up. Dark gazed down at the boy, as he searched his eyes; they were shining brightly, an array of emotions swirling around. Love, passion...lust?

_**...And What We've Not, We Will Bare**__._

Daisuke watched Dark search his eyes.

"Dark..." he hesitated. However, he didn't break eye contact. "Dark I...I want you."

"What?" Dark fell backwards off the couch at his young lover's shocking statement. He blinked a few times, before straitening up and looking to him. "Daisuke...are...are you sure? That's kind of fast...It's so soon and...I thought that you'd want to wait...so..." Daisuke then shook his head slowly, cutting Dark off.

"No...I...I want to. I...I've never felt like this Dark. I want to be with you, and be yours..." By this time, Dark had settled himself back onto the couch. Dark watched him, then pulled him towards his chest, as he leaned down, kissing him passionately. Another moment passed, and he pulled away. He trailed kisses down his neck, before going back up to his ear, flicking his tongue out gently to taste the lobe. He heard a soft moan come from the boy, as he nibbled at it gently, kissing the spot behind his ear. Sensitive spot for the boy.

"Dai...you're sure?" he asked quietly, his breath making the boy shiver with pleasure. All he could do was nod. Dark said nothing more, as he again trailed kisses down his neck. He met with the collar bone; he nibbled on it gently, as he heard Daisuke call his name faintly.

"W-Wait..." he said, pulling away and catching his breath. "Let's...let's move to my bed...more comfortable..." Dark nodded, and they both got up there quickly, Dark removing his and Daisuke's shirt in the process. How he managed that, puzzles all to this day.

Dark began sucking on his collar bone again, before biting down; Daisuke yelped then groaned quietly as Dark licked and kissed the reddened spot to ease the pain away; Daisuke was marked now.

"Oh, Dark...Nnng..."

He sighed happily at his moans, before trailing his tongue down the middle of his chest, kissing the spot where his bellybutton was. Dark enjoyed the feel of the skin trembling underneath his touch. Daisuke called his name again, feverishly.

"D-Dark...I-I can't wait! P-please..." he mewled, before sitting up and tackling Dark, kissing him passionately. "Take me now..." he mumbled into his mouth. Dark smirked, flipping the boy onto his back again.

"Of course." he said simply, before diving back in again.

A/N: WAHAHAHAHA! -dies- ow0 You're all welcome. I think this is my best story yet. XD Uh...yeah. Read and review please, and I'll answer any questions you have. x3 Ja Mattane! -runs off-


End file.
